Bajo la mirada escarlata
by Okurumo
Summary: - Alejate Sakura , no quiero hacerte daño- las lagrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos./ - Sakura-chan Sasuke desapareció-./ - Me quedaré contigo hasta que pasen tus ataques de ansiedad-./ - Naruto no sabe callarse nada-./ - ¿ Por qué? - preguntó ya con la voz quebrada. - Porque te amo – dijo volviendo a besarla./
1. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 : Mirando al cerezo**

_Mirar por la ventana es más interesante que las clases de matemáticas con Kakashi._

_- _Uchiha- inmediatamente el azabache volteo – presta atención – un leve asentimiento del chico basto a aquel hombre misterioso de cabello plateado para centrar nuevamente su atención a la pizarra, y continuar escribiendo .- Quiero que copien esto , les va a servir para el examen – termino diciendo con un tono amenazante.

Kakashi miró atentamente a todos sus alumnos, y su mirada reparó en Suze, quien estaba distraído e igual que Sasuke , mirando por la ventana. _Son tan parecidos pero diferentes a la vez.- _¿Kakashi-sensei? – el nombrado volteo para encontrarse con una chica de no más de quince años parada en la puerta, que le observaba entre sorprendida, curiosa y ¿enojada?

_- _Hmp, pasa y presentate -

_- _Entendido sensei – la chica entro al aula caminando con aire altanero, moviendo sus hebras rosas con cierta elegancia y paseando su mirada jade por los presentes , se paro en el frente, cerro sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió dejando escapar un suspiro.- Me llamo Sakura Haruno -.

_Haruno , _la atención del azabache fue captada en un segundo , y miro directamente a los ojos de la chica, lo que observo lo dejo en completo estado de shock , en menos de un minuto ya conocía a aquella chica que de un momento a otro estaba en su salón presentándose, hablándole a Kakashi como si lo conociera, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, cerro sus ojos fuertemente asimilando el efecto de sus recuerdos, giro su cabeza para con su hermano y lo que vio no le gusto, su hermano observaba a la chica de exóticos cabellos como si se la quisiera comer.- Suze – murmuro el azabache queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano, pero este le ignoraba.

- Sakura-chan – Suze sonrió al ver la confusión de la pelirosa , cuando esta se dio cuenta que realmente a quien miraba no era quien creía, se espantó notablemente al notar que Suze quizás tenía un hermano gemelo, y que nunca se lo había contado, eso la hirió, como pudo fingió una sonrisa, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el peliplata , ninguna acción de esos tres pasaba desapercibida para el.

- _Odioso - '' Suze planea volver loca a esta chica o que demonios''_

- _Idiota - _

_- Bastardo –_ Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, había dado en un punto débil

Una guerra mental de insultos se desato entre los hermanos. Si los Uchihas se peleaban vía mental.

_- Hola Suze – _la voz de la pelirosa afectó en todos los sentidos a los hermanos, quienes recuperaron la compostura y la miraron como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Sakura siéntate con Uchiha , muy bien chicos continuemos con la clase – Sakura tomo asiento junto a Suze , bueno es que ella aún no sabía que había otro Uchiha en esa aula, Suze giró para con Sasuke y le envió una mirada retadora, una que decía todo, _es mía. - _Sakura, cuando digo Uchiha me refiero a Sasuke no a Suze, es mejor que estés con Sasuke que con su hermano, donde sea que quieras conocer le dices a tu tutor. Chicos mi clase terminó rápido -

- Fue porque llego tarde sensei – se escucho una voz al fondo.

- Prometo llegar temprano para la próxima – sonrió bajo la máscara que cubría su rostro. - Uchiha , Haruno – cuando le prestaron atención continuo – ¿pueden esperar a que todos salgan? - los chicos asintieron . En unos segundos en el salón solo se encontraban Kakashi, Sakura, Suze y Sasuke. - Suze puedes retirarte o esperarnos afuera, tu decides , pero dejame hablar a solas con ellos .- prácticamente le dijo largate, hablaremos de algo que no te incumbe, Suze solo se retiro azotando la puerta.

- Habla - el azabache en verdad estaba desesperado , tenía que encontrar muchas respuestas, porque el no entendía lo que había pasado al mirar ala pelirosa , y es que con solo ver sus ojos vio su pasado y futuro, no tenía tiempo para los misterios de Kakashi.

- Iremos a tu casa Sasuke , esperanos a las cuatro , por cierto también irá Naruto .- recogió sus cosas – Sakura pasaré por ti a las 3:30, te puedes retirar- la chica asintió y salio por la puerta.- Vamos Sasuke, se que quieres respuestas pero..-

- Claro que quiero respuestas – ya estaban afuera del salón – y ya , tu no sabes que es lo que vi cuando la mire a los ojos – se estaba empezando a enojar no quería evasivas , lo que necesitaba eran respuestas.

- Sasuke , te veo en la tarde -.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

- Quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi hermano – la molestia era palpable en su voz – tal vez quiera hacerte daño , además yo ... -

- Tranquilo, no me acercaré a el si tu piensas que no me es conveniente , te quiero y ...- se vio interrumpida por la suave caricia que le regalo el chico a sus labios.

- Solo no olvides que eres mía – su tono de voz paso del tierno al posesivo.

Alguien los observaba desde lejos. _Esto costará más trabajo de lo que pensaba._

_- _Suze , Sakura – los nombrados saltaron del susto – Suze tenemos que irnos – al parecer Sasuke se percato de que estaban hablando de el, pero decidió no decir nada ya después Suze le aclararía algunas cosas.

Suze se despidió de Sakura con un corto beso en los labios , le sonrió a su hermano y ambos se retiraron.

Sakura aún no sabía la razón por la cual Suze le oculto que tenía un hermano, le resto importancia al asunto , tal vez el con el tiempo le contaría.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio , estoy nerviosa y esto de escribir de noche no me gusta, en fin espero les haya agradado, y si se ocupa lanzar jitomates o la frutería entera háganlo. <strong>


	2. Chapter 3

**Traición**

* * *

><p>En una habitación cerrada se encontraban varias (demasiadas) personas, discutiendo sobre un asunto en verdad importante.<p>

- Tenemos que atraparlo, no puede andar por ahí haciendo barbaridades- ninguno de los presente había reparado en la persona que los observaba, tranquilo, como si no le preocupara que estuvieran hablando de el.

- No saben, ni sabrán como atraparme- las personas reunidas se giraron para ver de donde provenía esa voz aterciopelada, encontrándose con algo no muy agradable.- Aparte, ya hice mi movimiento- esto lo murmuro, como temiendo alertar a la gente que había en esa habitación. Sonrío arrogantemente , cuando las personas especialmente tres lo miraron con horror.

- Tú , maldito bastardo. No sabes los problemas que nos has causado desde tiempo atrás – el hombre tembló ligeramente de la rabia que sintió cuando vio que el pelinegro ni se inmutaba.- Rikany, eres tu el que no sabe nada; si enteramos a nuestro Dios de esto, tu alma y la del muchacho, al que estas poseyendo- hizo una pausa y tomo aire- se quedarán eternamente en la Tierra y serán catalogados como demonios, no quedará rastro de ustedes en el cielo, de eso me encargaré yo mismo- termino casi gritando, el pelinegro solo agrando más su sonrisa al momento en que desplegó sus alas , listo para emprender el vuelo.

- Señores- su mirada azul se poso en las personas delante de el – no puedo seguir escuchándolos , tengo un alma que corromper-. Hizo un movimiento con su mano, y después desapareció.

_-Sasuke, Sasuke. ¿Dónde estarás?_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos rápidamente , alguien me llamaba, o seguramente ya alucino.<p>

Para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden giré mi cabeza hacia a un lado ; Suze estaba cantando una canción que se transmitía por la radio. Todo normal.

Mi vista se clavo en un punto perdido, del lado de mi ventana, captando a un pelinegro en una moto, extrañamente me miraba, como si de algún lugar me reconociera, el también me parecía conocido. Sentí el efecto espejo , el tipo ese me miraba raro, ojos color azul intenso, bueno eh ahí una diferencia , pero nuestras facciones eran parecidas, _habrá más tipos como yo._

-Hey Sasuke,¿en que piensas?, has estado distraído todo el camino- me que dormido idiota, esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, pero decidí preguntarle por el tipo ese.

-Suze, ¿podrías decirme si alguien viene condiciendo una moto del lado de mi ventana? Creo que nos quiere rebasar .Es pelinegro. - Vi como volteaba raro, y una mueca aparecía en su rostro.

-Sasuke, ahí no hay nada, ningún tipo de pelo negro con moto nos quiere rebasar -.

- Claro que hay algo- volteé para asegurarme de lo que dije , pero nada, giré mi cabeza para todos lados , y efectivamente no había ni rastro del pelinegro que vi.

- Vale, creo que ahora si alucinaste, un tipo de pelo negro con moto. . . . -

-Y ojos azules- le interrumpí – no estoy alucinando te juro que lo vi-.

-Tendré que decirle esto a Mikoto, no puedes seguir así- ahora si su preocupación se desbordaba.

- Suze, me dieron de alta el año pasado- no quería recordar , el infierno que viví en esa institución de porquería.- Yo estoy bien , solo fue que desperté , si solo fue eso , - entre en pánico cuando recordé de donde conocía a ese tipo; fue por mucho tiempo la razón de mis tormentos y también la razón para entrar a ese psiquiátrico .

Todo fue trágico en aquel entonces , sufrí mucho cuando me separaron de mi madre , mi padre ni siquiera mostró sentimiento alguno , y yo , yo solo me deje hacer de todo , me torturaron,; recuerdo que en una ocasión casi pierdo el conocimiento por el dolor que me provocaron.

Este aún me incomodaba así que decidí hablar de otra cosa – Naruto , Kakashi y Sakura vendrán hoy a casa- mencioné con la vista, de nuevo, perdida.

- Sé que quieres cambiar de tema , yo opino que ocupas otra sesión con tu psicólogo – una carcajada sonó dentro del carro, yo, lo fulminé con la mirada- y en cuanto a esos tres ya que van a ir, Saku acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Le compré rosas , creo que le gustarán- termino sonriendo.

Me giré al asiento de atrás para observarlas, rosas rojas, buen juego Suze. No le culpaba. Sakura era una chica muy bella, de la cual no supe nada en su presentación porque me pasé mirando la historia que sus ojos me contaban, nunca era bueno conocer el pasado de las personas con solo segundos de haberlos visto por primera vez, y más y esa persona te confundía con tu medio hermano.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- tenía la bendita duda desde que vi como se besaban en la salida después de haber hablado sobre mí , no es que los estuviera espiando, solo me daba curiosidad. Sin querer miré a Suze y este me devolvió una mirada que si fueran cuchillos ahorita ya estaría muerto, con mucha tierra cubriéndome.

- Recuerdas el día en Kakashi me llevo al entrenamiento por confusión- como olvidarlo aún le reprochaba eso. - Bueno si no hubiera sido por eso no la habría conocido , estaré eternamente agradecido con Kakashi por toda mi vida- estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota. Por un momento perdió el control del volante y yo hice que se detuviera.

Bueno eso fue algo realmente fatal , de ahí desatamos una guerra de insultos como : manejas como anciana, eres un loco que alucina, por lo menos una chica no me domina entre otros.

* * *

><p>El resto del camino fue tranquilo, con un poco más de tiempo llegamos a casa , repito con un poco más de tiempo Suze no es rápido al manejar.<p>

Me bajé del auto , y llegue lo más veloz que pude a la puerta , la razón era bastante sorprendente. Si un azabache de ojos negros igual que yo, pelo amarrado en una coleta baja, marcas de ojeras en su cara , si era mi hermano mayor, y tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo.

-Ita ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Esta es mi casa, puedo venir cuando quiera- se paso una mano por el pelo, yo lo tome como signo de nervios.

-¿Estás bien?- ahora quien pregunto fue Suze , por Dios si hasta el mismo tono de voz teníamos.

- Si solo es el cansancio del viaje. Hn. ¿Mamá y papá?- su mano volvió por su pelo , ahora sí , con notable desesperación.

- Tenemos una semana sin verlos, creo que están muy ocupados con lo de . . . -

- Tu iniciación , lo sé Sasuke, será en tres semanas ; esto es muy peligroso , podrías perder tu alma- su tono de voz me alarmo. Itachi nunca sonaba preocupado. Sabía las consecuencias de la transferencia de almas que iba a ver en mi iniciación, pero no tenía salida.

Miré la puerta de la casa , como si fuera lo único interesante de nosotros tres. Nos abordo un incomodo silencio. No miraría a Itachi a los ojos; siempre era lo mismo, el se preocupaba, me alertaba a mí, luego el levantaba mi mentón , y buscaba mis ojos para mostrarme con los suyos el dolor de vivir o de nacer como un Uchiha , si nacías en esta familia,tu vida sería un maldito infierno. Siempre fue así con mi hermano , pero esta vez no buscó mi mirada , ni me mostró nada.

-Entremos- la voz de Suze me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

Pasamos por el umbral de la puerta, al ser el último en entrar yo cerré la puerta. La casa estaba sumida en un extraño silencio. En lo días como hoy, mis padres tienen la costumbre de discutir y me permito decir que nada acaba bien. Mi madre Mikoto , yo era simplemente una copia en versión masculina de ella , aunque ella era dulce , sabe como manejar a mi padre , y bueno el Fugaku , a veces es demasiado violento y hemos salido mal por esas cosas tanto que me ha tocado recibir golpes. Nuestra situación familiar no era una para presumir.

- Ahondara- llame a la señora que nos ayuda pero no respondió – parece que no hay nadie . . . . -

- No Fugaku, por favor dejalo- ese grito era de mi madre. De un momento a otro nos encontramos los tres subiendo rápidamente por la escaleras .- Ya dejalo, por favor, dejame explicarte todo- los gritos fueron cambiados por sollozos- Basta ya, lo vas a matar- Itachi abrió la puerta. Las tres personas que se encontraban adentro se giraron para vernos.

Lo que vi me dejo congelado. Realmente vivía en el , se sentía como el maldito infierno.

- Suze , Itachi . . . . Sasuke, chicos no es lo que parece- mi madre se encontraba envuelta en una sabana al parecer no había nada debajo de ella, y mi padre estaba sobre un hombre, que estaba en las misma condiciones que mi madre, solo que su cara había encontrado varia veces el puño de mi padre. Y mi madre no se libraba tenía el labio roto. Claro era lo que parecía.

Mi padre se encamino hacia donde ella estaba.

- Callate mujer, no tienes el derecho de hablar, cuando eh sido yo el que te a encontrado . . . - las palabras murieron en su garganta- No hables cuando tuviste la osadía de revolcarte con este tipo ,en tu casa , en tu propia casa , eres una maldita traidora Mikoto- la palma de mi padre se estampó contra la mejilla de mi madre- maldita zorra- los tres seguíamos en shock.

Mi madre no decía nada ni siquiera reclamo con la mirada, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos cubriendo su rostro.

Fui el primero en reaccionar , al siguiente segundo estaba sobre mi padre, y los gritos de mi madre no se hicieron esperar. Intento que me quitará de encima pero yo lo golpeé , era como la tercera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡No , Sasuke!, tu no por favor hijo, basta, Itachi- mi dos hermanos ya estaban sobre mi intentando separarme de mi padre. Se escucho por toda la habitación un ruido sordo , ese había sido mi padre , perdí las fuerzas en las rodillas, y todo se volvió borroso.

-Itachi, saca a tu hermano de aquí- lo ultimo que vi fue como un palo , no lo recuerdo bien se dirigió hacia la cabeza de mi madre, después todo fue silencio y obscuridad esperaba despertar pronto.

Un carro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el sur en el iban dos azabaches uno conduciendo y el otro inconsciente en la parte de atrás.

El azabache que iba dormido comenzó a despertar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como unas orbes azules le miraban con diversión. En ese instante supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya hablando como gente bien , siento no haber subido en mucho tiempo el capítulo , pero bueno estuve un poco apretada con la escuela, se me vinieron muchos trabajos encima . Agradecería mucho si tienen algo que comentar sobre este, pues sobre esto , me gustaría saber si les gustó o no , o que onda , que cosa transita por su cabeza cuando lo lean . XD de esas cosas , bueno , por el momento es todo.<strong>


	3. Chapter 4

_El caso es que su mirada estaba perdida. El problema siempre fue el con sus dudas._

_Algunos gemidos inundaban la estancia. Pero no eran de dolor , sino de placer. Dos cuerpos se unían en la obscuridad_

_Sólo el recuerdo del amor de dos demonios aceptados en cielo, parecía inundar su vida._

_1520_

_Dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de las manos por un camino lleno de flores y frondosos arboles._

_-Siento como si fuera la primera vez que hago magia - Dijo una chica con bastante alegría , su pelo, de color negro era largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de color jade , pero no brillaban , no tenían vida. Su cuerpo era pequeño bien formado adornado por un vestido color malva y su piel parecía de porcelana._

_- Creo que el final se acerca - le respondió el chico que le tomaba la mano con desesperación , sentía que al soltarla se le escaparía y no la volvería a ver.- Misaki cuando esto termine ¿te volveré a ver? - los cabellos negros del chico se movían al compás del viento, sus ojos azules no la miraron en ningún momento._

_Ella no respondió , quizás era mejor así ._

_Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, pero ahora en silencio. Misaki no lo aguanto así que paro bruscamente haciendo que el chico lo hiciera junto con ella. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él , y subió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla._

_- Lo harás y estarás tan contento que no sabrás en que chica me escondo Rikany - luego su mano viajo hasta su nuca y empujo su cabeza contra su boca, besándolo._

_El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tardo en reaccionar pero le correspondió con la misma ternura que ella le mostraba . Rikany corto el beso después de algunos segundos._

_- Pero me volverás a ver, te lo aseguro - La chica le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando en silencio, sólo que esta vez el silencio era cómodo._

* * *

><p>Sintió su cabeza adolorida al igual que su cuello, es más todo el cuerpo le dolía .<p>

Abrió de a poco los ojos y salto del susto al ver como unos ojos azules le miraban con diversión, intento gritar pero estaba amordazado , sus brazos y piernas amarrados, miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba el tipo demasiado parecido a el para su gusto, solo que con ojos azules.

Se dio cuenta que viajaba en un auto, más claro , el auto de su padre .

- Es lindo el chico Fugaku - el tipo que no conocía se giró al frente para observar a el hombre que iba manejando. De pronto el auto se detuvo.

- Hijo, el se llama Rikany , él tomara tu cuerpo . Tu iniciación se adelanta - Sintió que su mandibula se caería de no ser porque tenía la boca amarrada.- Pudo comenzar hace algunos años pero a tu madre no le agradaba la idea, pensaba que te quitaría el alma- suspiró - Rikany quítale la tela que le recubre la boca-.

Cuando Rikany poso su mano en la boca de Sasuke a este un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Viendo una oportunidad Sasuke mordió a Rikany, le miro esperando que se alejara de el , cuando le miro a los ojos estos tenían un tinte negro ya no eran azules, ahora sí que era idéntico a el.

Rikany negó con la cabeza. - Estas cosas no funcionan conmigo , deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo, esperaba que al menos eso supieras de mi, pero al parecer todas las platicas que tuve contigo cuando eras pequeño no te llenaron lo suficiente- Sasuke abrió los ojos, aquel hombre era el mismo con el que conversaba a sus diez años , el que lo alejo de crecer como normalmente lo haría un niño de su edad.- Dime Sasuke ¿ te has enamorado alguna vez? -

- No creo que eso te incumba - le respondió rencoroso, Rikany soltó una pequeña carcajada , y Sasuke solo frunció más el ceño.

- Digamos - toco una de las manos de Sasuke, aún amarradas, y su imagen se hizo transparente , una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Rikany- digamos que la chica que te guste a ti, es la chica que me gusta a mi, es decir que a ella también la posee alguien como yo. Almas gemelas que se aman a pesar de las adversidades. Suze se casa , ¿cierto?-

Sasuke se mostró sorprendido.

No respondió.

Rikany se irguió completamente sobre el - Creo que es hora de que ruegues por que tu alma no se desprenda de tu cuerpo, vas a sentir un poco de dolor , nada que no hayas sentido antes-.

Sin esperárselo Rikany fue tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y hundiéndose en el desapareció, una punzada atacó el corazón de Sasuke, y no supo nada más de el.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos pero no eran los negros de siempre ahora eran completamente azules y con un brillo perverso.

- Bien Fugaku , gracias por cuidar este cuerpo en lo que bajaba por el - comentó Sasuke pero ya no era el , el azabache permanecía dormido y encerrado en las profundidades de su mente. - Esto es realmente bueno - sonrió arrogante nadie podría pararle.

* * *

><p>- Y entonces Kakashi le dije que si quería ir a comer ramen y se desmayo ¿será alérgica a mi?- preguntó un rubio a un peliplata. Sakura los miraba desde la parte de atrás del coche. ¿Acaso Naruto no se daba cuenta? Nego con la cabeza no muy convencida ese rubio era completamente idiota.<p>

- Por cierto Sakura-chan- arrastro su nombre con dulzura fastidiosa- quiero pedirte algo - Kakashi negó divertido ¿ahora que quería Naruto? . Sakura lo miraba harta , ese chico no conocía limites-

- ¿ Qué quieres Naruto?- el rubio sonrió con confianza , por un momento sintió que lo golpearía , pero el no sabía que tenía razón.

- No te enamores de Sasuke-teme, es tan odioso, se que amas a Suze y te vas a casar con el pero, no te fijes en Sasuke- a Sakura le palpitó una vena en la frente.

- !Naruto¡ - Sakura se lanzo sobre Naruto a golpearlo. En eso sonó el celular de Kakashi.

- Odio estas cosas- cogió el celular y contesto- bueno ¿quién habla?-

-_Kakashi soy Itachi , necesito pedirte un favor-_ al fondo se escuchaban varias voces y una ambulancia.

- sí claro, ¿qué pasa?, te escuchas preocupado-

_-Sucedió algo , y papá dejo inconsciente a Sasuke y se lo llevo , se que estas en la autopista así si ves su carro síguelo e intenta detenerlo. No se que es capaz de hacer, puede adelantar su iniciación, olvida la estúpida-_

- Esta bien ...- Kakashi fue interrumpido por una voz al fondo .

_- Itachi mamá despertó-_

_- Rayos, Kakashi tengo que colgar , te encargo eso-_

_-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-_

Kakashi intento decir algo más pero Itachi ya había colgado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió.

- Seguiremos al señor Uchiha, se llevo a nuestro muchacho y sospecho que el demonio se ha apoderado de el.

* * *

><p>Je, creo y entiendo que quieran ahorcarme de haberme atrevido a publicar después de tantos meses , pero sucedió una tragedia con mi compu , por lo que no pude actualizar pronto, en verdad lo siento, pero me pregunto ¿me dejaran <em>reviews? , los amaría aunque me matasen. Acepto jitomatasos, o algo que quieran aventarme. <em>


	4. Chapter 5

_**Seguiré ahí aún que no me veas**_

_En un parque un pequeño pelinegro jugaba a la vista de los demás solo. Pero no era así, el pequeño se encontraba hablando animosamente con alguien que solamente él podía ver, alguien real. Las personas que paseaban por ahí lo miraban con algo de rareza, si bien era normal que un niño hablara solo a sus cinco años, pero aquel niño ya contaba con nueve. _

_- Okāsan dijo que yo soy un niño muy inteligente, ni siquiera Suze me superaría- el pequeño pelinegro le explicaba la situación en su familia al chico que le acompañaba en su estadía en el parque.- Suze es muy presumido , Okāsan dice que el es mi hermano , pero yo se que no , nada más compartimos a Otōsan - el niño seguía hablando._

_ El muchacho, quien igualmente tenía el pelo negro escuchaba y analizaba la situación. Parecía tener no más de veinte años , sus ojos eran azules y tenían un brillo especial, las pestañas largas y gruesas, sus rasgos eran delicados nada que le quitará lo atractivo, y con un altura a la que se debía tener respeto. Vestía unos jeans negros y una playera roja al cuerpo._

_- Itachi siempre ha sido el favorito de Otōsan, y eso me fastidia de sobremanera- seguía hablando el pelinegro menor - ¿No crees Rikany-san?- El pelinegro mayor __sólo sonrío con ternura, el mocoso le había dado información necesaria para iniciar un plan , de todas maneras el pequeñín a su lado desde hace tiempo tenía su destino marcado, al ser un Uchiha._

_- Si lo creo, pero debo irme Sasuke , no le digas a nadie sobre esto, podrían tomarte por loco-. Y así sin más, antes de abandonar aquel parque se inclino hacia el niño y le beso la frente. _

_Pero la tranquilidad no dura tanto, no duro para Rikany y el dudaba mucho que durara para Sasuke._

_Meses más tarde se entero que el niño fue internado en un psiquiátrico , le había advertido. _

* * *

><p>Su cabeza nuevamente era como una maldición. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente intentando saber con solo una mirada donde se encontraba. Un cuarto obscuro le dio la bienvenida. Siento algo apretadas sus extremidades y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado de pies y manos.<em> "esto no puede ser peor", <em>pensó, y paseo su vista por todo el cuarto, hasta que su vista topo con otro chico con la cabeza baja las hebras negras le cubrían la cara, ha simple vista podría pensar que era un clon suyo; sin pensarlo el muchacho enfrente de él levanto la cabeza revelando una mirada azul . _"¿También aquí?", _¿acaso el tipo que hablaba con su padre le seguiría a todos lados?

Lo miro nuevamente , captando algo en su mirada, esta no era la retadora si no más bien una triste , reflejaba un dolor inmenso. Se asustó, nunca había visto una mirada así.

- Relájate Sasuke, no saldremos de ti hasta que el decida dejar tu cuerpo e invadir tu mente, ó sea este cuarto en el que nos encontramos-hablo el chico algo tranquilo. Sasuke saltó nuevamente , ¿cómo?, estaban en su mente, ¿bromeaba verdad?

- ¿Quién?- intento preguntar Sasuke

-¿Soy?- el chico termino su pregunta, para después repetirla en un tono más bajo, como queriendo conseguir respuesta para si mismo- ¿quién soy?- suspiró y cerro sus ojos nuevamente. Sasuke estaba impaciente , intento soltarse de los grilletes que aprisionaban sus manos pero nada.

- Soy lo que queda de Rikany el que quiere tu cuerpo, yo soy su conciencia, a mí me tocó vivir el dolor de perder miles de personas sin que yo muriera, en especial una. Una mujer. Exquisitamente bella nos amábamos , pero la perdí de vista y no supe de ella jamás , sólo sé que esta viva- se paso la mano por el cabello. - Tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrarla- Soltó de pronto.

Sasuke estaba atónito , parpadeo varias veces , ese hombre parecía serio pero nada perturbado por la pérdidas que según el experimentó.

- Quiero salir de aquí- murmuro en voz baja.

_Aférrate Sasuke , no dejes que te arranquemos el alma, porque podemos hacerlo, por ella. Todo por esa mujer._

* * *

><p>Fugaku miraba con mucho cuidado el joven en la parte trasera de su auto, miro sus ojos , ya no eran obscuros si no azules, y tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Negó con la cabeza , pero era necesario , necesitaba a Rikany , su hijo podría salir de esa laguna mental cuando el demonio dejara su cuerpo, que no sería pronto.<p>

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la mirada de Fugaku , y cerro sus ojos abriéndolos al instante mostrando unas orbes obscuras.

-¿Ya me parezco a tu hijo?- preguntó molesto.

- El no me responde así, es más calmado- dijo tranquilamente.

- No parecía exactamente calmado cuando te golpeó- respondió el pelinegro menor mirando por la ventana el camino que se extendía ante ellos .

- Era necesario. Aparte se metió en asuntos de pareja.-

- Claro - "Sasuke" sonrió nuevamente.- Tengo un presentimiento- hablo bajo.

- Ponte el cinturón, aceleraré un poco- dijo Fugaku , sin darse cuenta de la mirada perversa de "Sasuke".

* * *

><p>La casa de los Uchihas no estaba tranquila, dos ambulancias y una patrulla de la policía se encontraban afuera de la gran mansión.<p>

- Okāsan, eh avisado a Kakashi , el seguirá a Fugaku , los encontrarán, te lo aseguro- decía un pelinegro alto, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos daban un toque de cansancio, pero no era así; intentaba sonreír para alegrar a su madre ,pero estaba tenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto del paisaje, el pelinegro observo el alejamiento de su madre.- Suze trae por favor más alcohol y hielo- pidió el mayor.

- Claro Itachi- el pelinegro menor se posicionó delante de la pelinegra y le acarició con ternura el rostro-Okāsan -

Un pequeño estruendo sonó al momento en que Suze se tocaba la mejilla afectada. Mikoto le había golpeado. - Escúchame bien Suze, yo no soy tu madre, basta de está maldita farsa- Itachi se quedó estupefacto , nunca pensó que su madre reaccionaría así, de esa forma.- Estoy harta , Fugaku ese maldito, que se cree que puede venir a reclamarme algo en lo que no estuve involucrada, cuando yo- la mujer empezó a alzar la voz- cuando yo me quedé callada por lo de su traición y le ayudé a criar a u niño que no era mío cuando el mío propio necesitaba atención-. Y se derrumbo tantos años cargando con eso y no poder sacarlo, Itachi corrió a abrazarla y con la mirada le dijo a Suze que se retirará.

-Tranquila, Mikoto sabes que Sasuke esta bien, lo sabes- Itachi mecía a su madre en sus brazos, tratando de consolarla. Y miró el lugar por donde Suze se había ido, le dolía , porque consideraba al muchacho como un hermano.

Suze llevaba la cabeza gacha , no era su culpa , nunca lo fue, el no deseo haber nacido. Parecía que se quedaba solo en el mundo.

Entró a la cocina y observó las rosas que le compró horas atrás a Sakura, era mejor pensar en ella que en sus desgracias. También pensó en Sasuke, esperaba que saliera con vida de ese auto, si no el vería como dejarlo inservible, solamente él Suze Tonichi Uchiha sería el heredero al trono. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió fantasear con el futuro, pero su paz se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abrirse, no importaba el seguiría soñando despierto. Abrió sus ojos después de un rato era Itachi.

- Siento lo de hace rato Suze , Okāsan está algo sensible- Dijo Itachi sus facciones reflejaban culpa.

-Ambos lo sentimos Itachi, pero es la verdad, yo no debería estar aquí. No creo poder nuevamente a Mikoto y a Sasuke después de esto , se que desvíe la atención de ustedes a mí , y no sabes cuanto lo siento- dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Itachi se quedó solo en la cocinaba , estaba por retirarse cuando su celular sonó.

_-Estamos persiguiendo al auto de Fugaku- _escuchó una voz ronca, agradeció al cielo que fuera Kakashi. Sonrió contento algo bueno dentro del día.

* * *

><p><em>1750<em>

_- No logro encontrarla- le dijo un peliplata a un pelinegro._

_Se encontraban en una habitación una casa, los ojos azules del pelinegro se veían adoloridos , y los cerró levemente , al abrirlos mostros unos ojos obscuros fríos llenos de odio._

_- Kakashi , quiero que investigues una familia acomodada dentro de esta situación, necesito encontrar el otro pedazo- su voz sonaba fuerte.- Necesito, la necesito a ella-. dicho esto el peliplata desapareció de la habitación dejando a el pelinegro solo. _

_Sabía a que familia se refería , sólo era cuestión de encontrar a la cabeza de la familia._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo jodiendoles la vida, ahaha ntc, bueno esperó que disfruten este capitulo , y gracias esa personita que me un review , en serio que cuando me aferro a algo no lo suelto <strong>Alexamili, <strong>créeme que no lo suelto , soy demasiado terca para mi bien._

_Esta bien espero algún comentario , sólo quiero que me digan que les gusta que no. Los amaré y pediré por ustedes en tiempos de exámenes _


	5. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí este capitulo. 6

** Sombra Blanca.**

_1518_

_El fuego se expandía por todo el pueblo. Las llamas destrozaban todo a su alcance._

_Y comenzó a llover._

_A unos metros de la salida se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido , observando todo, en su cabello plata se reflejaban las pequeñas llamas que aún no se extinguían. Una mascara tapaba la mitad de su cara , dejando sólo al descubierto sus ojos negros, la tristeza y desesperación eran visibles en ellos. Y la muerte se respiraba en el aire._

_Una mujer rubia apareció a su lado, llevaba con ella una túnica blanca larga y una toga le cubría la cintura. Sus ojos avellana observaban fríamente todo lo que estaba enfrente . Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero decidió hablar._

_- Se necesitaba hacer esto, es lo justo. A parte lo ordenaron de arriba no podemos hacer nada.- le susurró al oído para que la escuchara claramente.- Ahora lo siguiente es entrar, sacar a los vivos y ya sabes lo que procede.- comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada pero el hombre la tomo de un brazo.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- el hombre la miraba con duda - ¿eh, Kakashi?- la rubia le fulminó con la mirada, a ella tampoco le gustaba lo que hacían, pero era para mejorar todo. El hombre la soltó._

_-No se que es lo que procede- dijo un tanto tímido, llevaba poco dentro de ese rango , y era su primera misión como clasificador.- Según tengo entendido debo sacar a las almas buenas y las que cometieron crimines también - su voz se fue apagando y la rubia lo miro para que continuara.- Después los mataremos- trago duro, no se supone que ellos llevaban paz a donde fueran.- ¿Qué pasará después?- la rubia frunció el ceño irritada._

_- Sólo el sabe - apunto hacia el cielo- quiere dos almas en especial , busca a una chica llamada Misaki y el muchacho es Rikany . Ambos deben estar cerca de sus casas y a ti te dieron ubicaciones, así que no pierdas el tiempo y ve. Cuando los tengas mátalos, ya arreglamos eso después, solo mantén las almas intactas- Kakashi asintió aún que no estaba de acuerdo, pero quizás venía algo bueno._

_Comenzó a caminar cuando un grito lo detuvo._

_- Y no eres un maldito ángel, por si no te habían dicho- escucho una risa a sus espaldas y siguió caminando._

_Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara , eso ya lo sabía , solo era una sombra blanca y se encargaba de hacer trabajos sucios para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Entro a el pequeño pueblo y observo la destrucción, aún había gente , pero nadie podía verlo , observo a algunos niños llorando sobre el regazo de sus padres, paso junto a ellos y les acarició la cabeza. El había estado en una situación similar, y un tiempo después se suicido y entonces sin saberlo ya pertenecía a una organización de no-ángeles, solo tenía veinte años y aún conservaba su aspecto._

_Ser una sombra blanca tenía algunos beneficios , no pertenecía a ningún bando y trabajaba para ambos el bien y el mal, raro , pero así estaban las cosas. Siguió caminando por entre los escombros, deteniéndose para acariciar la cabeza de algunas personas tratando de poner paz en sus corazones. Sus pies se movían solos el sólo observaba y sentía la desesperación, tristeza, y furia de los habitantes que sobrevivieron a esa masacre._

_Llegó a una casa o lo que quedaba de ella, y la miro igual que las otras, su mirada alcanzó a un joven, se acerco para verlo mejor estaba hincado y con la cabeza gacha, su cabello negro se movía con las pequeñas corrientes de viento a pesar de estar empapado. Siguió caminando hasta situarse enfrente del joven, observo sus ojos azules sin vida , tocó su mejilla con una de sus manos, la piel la tenía fría, y olía a muerte." No necesito matarlo" , pensó ._

_Igual que con las demás personas , acarició su cabeza. El muchacho lo miro fijamente , a Kakashi se le fue el aire, y pudo ver todo , vio los delitos , las reglas violadas, vio todo el mal causado, el joven tenía todo para convertirse en un demonio , y se preguntó por que Dios querría a alguien así, quizás lo utilizaría para espionaje, ¿para qué más querría un alma malvada? _

_- ¿ Quién eres?- la voz del joven sonaba algo ronca , pero agradable , no aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Kakashi sonrió sincero a pesar de lo que vio el chiquillo le inspiraba confianza._

_- No debo decírselo, y se supone que tú no deberías verme- _

_- ¿Qué quieres?- el de ojos azules le miraba con desconfianza. Había salido del pueblo y cuando volvió todo estaba teñido de rojo, su casa , la poca familia que tenía ya no existía, y después de un rato en que sintió que desvanecía se le aparece un hombre con una aurora demasiado pesada y que irradiaba peligro , al menos para el._

_- Tu alma- y después todo fue obscuridad para el joven de pelo negro._

_El cuerpo del joven cayo sobre el suelo inerte . Empezó a salir un pequeño hilo de humo y Kakashi se apresuro a encerrarlo en un recipiente . Cuando terminó de recolectar el alma del pequeño, puso su mano sobre el recipiente y una luz verde apareció , cuando la quito se había grabado una letra , así podría diferenciarlos . Después sitúo su mano en el cuerpo del joven y este desapareció. _

_Siguió caminando entre los escombros, el fuego hace algunos minutos que se había apagado. _

_Sintió algo que le lleno de paz, y se dejo guiar por esa sensación cuando menos lo pensó ahora estaba frente a una chiquilla, también olía a muerte , pero ella se veía más frágil que el muchacho, ella era pureza , y el alma que tenía recolectada estaba manchada por el odio, la envidia , y la lujuria sobresalía entre todos sus pecados. pero la muchacha a su lado se veía tan buena , ya podía ver lo que pasaría con su alma._

_Acarició su cabeza, su cabello también era negro , vestía un vestido color azul rey, de manga larga y pudo ver como una de sus manos sostenía un costado, reconoció la sangre enseguida al parecer alguien la había lastimado. Unos sollozos salían de su boca, sus ojos eran color jade y pudo observar la tristeza, y el miedo, ella sabía que era el final. La siguió observando caería muerte en algunos minutos, había perdido mucha sangre, su pulso y respiración eran lentos._

_-Acabaré con tu sufrimiento- y de un solo golpe todo se acabo para aquella pequeña criatura. "¿ Por qué siempre me toca matar críos menores de veinte años?" , pensó viendo el rostro de aquella mujer, se veía demasiado joven, e igual que con el otro chiquillo, capturó su alma en un recipiente. _

_Salió del pueblo pero su acompañante ya no estaba. _

_Tenía que llevar las almas al recinto donde las soltaban, y tenía que moverse rápido. _

* * *

><p>En la autopista dos autos se movían con rapidez, uno aceleraba para alejarse y el otro para estar más cerca.<p>

- Creo que se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia - decía un peliplata mientras aumentaba la velocidad para alcanzar el auto delante de el.

-¿Por qué escapar con el hijo?- Naruto y Sakura iban agarrados fuertemente de los asientos, ante la velocidad.-Digo,¿ lo necesitaba ahora? - Sakura estaba algo molesta. Kakashi la ignoró olímpicamente .

- Naruto- el rubio estaba morado, y parecía contenerse de escupir algo- necesito que te centres y me digas cuantas personas van en el auto- el rubio asintió y junto sus manos , se olvido de todo en el auto y concentró en el que perseguían, sintió dos presencias, pero ninguna de las dos pertenecía a Sasuke, bueno si lo sentía pero era pequeño a punto de desvanecerse.

Naruto soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.- Hay dos personas una es Fugaku y la otra la desconozco , su aura es fuerte pero obscura , y queda un ligero rastro de Sasuke-

-Sakura quiero que en cuanto alcancemos el auto lo detengas , ya tu sabrás como, solamente haz que el auto se estrelle , si esta pasando lo que pienso necesitamos un buen golpe para que Sasuke reaccione- lo adolescentes le miraron intrigado, Kakashi vio la confusión en sus ojos. - A Sasuke lo poseyó un demonio y tenemos que causar un estruendo para que logre salir de donde esta.-

- ¡¿ Que?! - gritaron al unísono

- Quieren callarse y escuchar- se sobó la frente en signo de desesperación- solo obedezcan y listo-

Sakura y Naruto se miraron , esta era una situación algo extraña, bueno ellos ya eran extraños , envueltos en la magia y cosas divinas ¿quién no?.

El auto de Kakashi le estaba dando alcance al de Fugaku. Un grito y todo sucedió . Sakura había cerrado sus ojos y al minuto siguiente el auto en el que iban Fugaku y Sasuke se estrello con un árbol que estaba por ahí.

Kakashi frenó y bajo corriendo del auto al igual que Naruto y Sakura. Antes de llegar al auto la puerta trasera se abrió revelando a un pelinegro con la ceja abierta y la sangre que emanaba de la herida le cubría la cara aún así cuando vieron sus ojos se quedaron helados.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba saliendo bien o eso pensaba Rikany, bueno todo iba bien hasta que un auto comenzó a perseguirlos como si fueran criminales.<p>

-¿ Quién es?- pregunto , le molestaba la alta velocidad, podía ocurrir cualquier accidente y el no deseaba dañar su contenedor.

- Se llama Kakashi- respondió Fugaku, Rikany se mostró sorprendido ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero no lo demostró.

Miro hacia sus lados aquello le daba mala espina. En un segundo el auto les estaba dando alcance y al otro solo sintió el golpe contra algo duro y un líquido frío recorrerle la cara.

Habían chocado.

- Fugaku ¿estas bien?- pero nadie contesto.

Sin saber un dolor de cabeza le inundo el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke aún seguía encadenado y el otro chico que decía ser la conciencia se mantenía murmurando cosas ''el infierno vendrá por ti, y no podrás escapar''.<p>

Y el solamente atinaba a llenarse la cabeza de recuerdos que no le servían.

- Tus amigos vendrán a salvarte del demonio de sangre, y podrás salir, lo siento , esta a punto de suceder- el chico de ojos azules que aún no decía su nombre , estaba calmado y tranquilo y al minuto estaba dándose de topes en la pared. Frunció el ceño, estaba pasando algo, y el aún no se daba cuenta.

- Hey tú- le llamo y la cabeza del chico giro mecánicamente dándole un toque aterrador- ¿qué es lo que ...- un golpe movió todo en el pequeño cuarto en el que estaban y las cadenas de Sasuke se rompieron .

En cuanto tocó el suelo , se levantó estando aturdido, comenzó a correr encontrando una puerta que reflejaba pura luz, sería posible volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y lo sintió pero no completamente.

Estaba peleando contra algo desconocido y se vio en el retrovisor. Sus ojos negro y azul, y un mechón de pelo color rubio. Se asombró de su aspecto pero había cosas más importantes por cuales preocuparse.

_Fugaku_ pensó . Todavía no tenía el control total de su cuerpo solo la mitad, vio como se acercaban una cabellera plata, una rubia y una rosa, sus sentidos distorsionaron la cabellera rosa cambiándola a negra.

"Misaki". ¿En que demonios pensaba?, el no conocía a ninguna Misaki.

Movió su mano y abrió la puerta saliendo, cayendo al suelo al no poder sostener sus pies. La sangre le cubría la cara y casi no podía ver.

Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Kakashi a un metro de el , vio el asombro reflejado en su cara, claro sus ojos.- Ayudáme- su voz salió distorsionada , al estar dos almas fucionadas solamente eso podía pasar.- Kakashi- el cuerpo hablo por el impulso de las dos esencias que lo habitaban.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos ya eran obscuros, se desplomo en el suelo y Kakashi reaccionó a tiempo para tomar su cuerpo.

- Sakura llama un ambulancia, Naruto revisa a Fugaku.- les dijo el mayor intentando tranquilizarse.- Yo llamaré a Itachi- murmuro bajito.

Sakura saco un celular y marco el número de emergencias- Si bueno , ocupo una ambulancia- continuo hablando dando la ubicación. Mientras tanto Naruto revisaba a Fugaku.

- Kakashi- el aludido volteo - el pulso es lento y también sus pulsaciones , se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, esta todo ensangrentado 'dattebayo - Kakashi cerró los ojos, Naruto no podía ser serio ni en momento como ese.

Pero el olor a muerte le inundo las fosas nasales , Fugaku no resistiría mucho, ni aunque las ambulancias llegaran en ese momento. Fue un gran hombre pensó. Como acaba la vida tan rápido, como la vida de aquellos chiquillos a los que mato hace tantos años.

Unos diez minutos más tarde las ambulancias llegaron, y como Kakashi sintió , por Fugaku no se podría hacer nada.

Su celular sonó.

- ¿Si?-

_-¿Qué paso?-_

- Vamos para el hospital Itachi -

_- Ok. Ahí los veo-_ colgó.

Como decirle a la familia que la cabeza de está había muerto, sería difícil.

Miro al azabache menor y pudo oír como murmuraba un nombre conocido para el , mientras estaba inconsciente.

_Oh pequeña Misaki, ¿dónde te escondes?._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esto es todo espero les agrade. Besos.<em>


	6. Chapter 7

_La cantidad de lo oscuro _

_Despertó de sus sueño, se vio a si mismo intentando averiguar como había llegado hasta ese cuarto, un cuarto en oscuridad, con un ligero olor a quemado y cenizas por todos lados._

_Tardó un rato en poner sus ideas en orden. Aquella era la habitación de Misaki pero ¿por qué todo estaba tan fuera de lugar?_

_Se levantó con pereza apoyando sus manos en la pared de atrás. Aun no se daba cuenta de la tremenda tragedia que estaba por venir._

_-¿Misaki?- el silencio le dio una respuesta desagradable según él. Pero a lo lejos percibió el ruido de algo quemándose. Apresuró a sus cansados pies, y en es momento el dolor emocional desapareció, el ya sabía que ocurría algo malo, algo muy muy malo._

_Corrió por el pequeño pasillo que tenía aquel toque rustico, e intento abrir la primera puerta, pero estaba atrancada, intento con la segunda, pero un sonido, específicamente una voz detuvo sus golpes hacia la puerta._

_- Largo - una suave pero potente voz sonó aun por encima del ruido que inundaba la casa. Él avanzó hasta la tercera puerta .- Detente, por favor- llegó hasta la tercera puerta e intento abrirla._

_ - ¿Misaki? ¿estas ahí? ¿qué es ruido?- espero respuestas en vano, se acerco una vez más a la puerta. _

_ - Detente Rikany. No quiero que entres- ante esta negativa el empujo con más fuerza. Y siguió empujando ignorando las protestas de Misaki, debía sacarla de allí, y llevarla lejos para protegerla de las amenazas que se les presentaban. Necesitaba verla una vez más, antes de irse con los que lo querían. _

_ Pero el no sabía que las amenazas ya habían alcanzado a Misaki._

_ Empujo una última vez y la puerta cedió contra su peso. Al mirar en el interior se quedó helado. - Misaki- murmuro con el miedo apoderándose de él._

_ - Te dije que no entraras-. La chica se encontraba en su cama acostada en posición fetal y consumiéndose en el fuego como lo hacía su cuerpo. Sus piernas ya no existían._

_ - Misaki- dijo a punto de soltar el llanto . -¿Qué sucede?- se acercó hasta ella. _

_ - No me toques. o el fuego te alcanzará a ti también , y este castigo es sólo para mi. - Rikany la ignoró y corrió a abrazarla. _

_ - ¿Quién? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, ya sabía quien, sólo quería confirmarlo._

_ - Fui yo sola al enredarme contigo. Pero no me arrepiento. Ya sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Rikany le tomo la barbilla y con su pulgar borró toda rastro de lagrimas. - Debes comprender que tal vez ... - _

_ - No, no, no Misaki, esto es una injusticia, se supone que a ti no te harían nada, te vas consumir en fuego, y eso no es justo, no para ti. No mi vida, para ti no-. le tomo la barbilla y acarició sus labios con su pulgar deseando poder besarla en ese momento, pero se calmó. Y la abrazó muy, muy fuerte, quería impregnar su aroma en su ropa. _

_ - Rikany- su voz se debilitaba a cada segundo. - Bésame - él respondió más con dolor que con placer a ese beso de despedida, suave, lento, dolor, desesperación, angustia, todo retenido en un simple roce de labios. Se separaron buscando aire, y ella lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo una vez más, recordando cada momento que compartieron. - Lo siento Rikany, todo esto fue un descuido mío y ahora te tendré ocupado por la eternidad, estarás buscándome y ¿quién sabe si me encuentras?- _

_ - Yo te encontraré, es una promesa, aunque tenga que hacer cosas malas.- Ante esto río sarcásticamente, él era prácticamente un demonio. _

_ Ella sólo sonrío. Y esa sonrisa le dio tantita calma a Rikany. Y así se mantuvieron hasta que sólo queda su rostro y sus alas._

_ - Aléjate- le dijo una vez más.- Este fuego no se apaga hasta que consume el cuerpo en donde se alberga.- Rikany le tomó una mejilla, sordo a lo que ella dijo y de pronto su mano se prendió con el fuego, pero mentalmente lo apagó, lastima que sólo pudiera hacer eso con su cuerpo. _

_ - Hasta pronto . . . Misaki - _

_ Y el fuego terminó de consumir lo poco que quedaba de su tan amado ángel._

* * *

><p>Varias personas corrían y empujaban, otras se mantenían en un rincón llorando por las recientes perdidas. Todo era un desastre en el hospital de Tokyo.<p>

Y la familia Uchiha no se salvaba de este desastre. En una camilla llevaban a Sasuke sin ninguna alteración en su físico, hasta se le veía tranquilo, así dormido, como estaba. Y en la otra camilla llevaban a Fugaku, realmente no se explicaban como un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le hubiera provocado un paro, y ahora estuviera en riesgo de uno respiratorio, iba mal, y los paramédicos dudaban que sobreviviera la noche.

Atrás de las dos camillas caminaba un preocupado peliplata y un pelinegro desesperado.

- ¿Cómo demonios fue que chocaron?- Itachi no comprendía, fue sólo un accidente y ahora su padre estaba en peligro, y quizás el alma de Sasuke también.

-Tu padre fue muy impulsivo al llevarse a Sasuke y hacer la iniciación el solo, quizás la energía del demonio afecto su vitalidad, y lo que esta ocurriendo ahora sea sólo una consecuencia- Kakashi se tomaba el pelo ciertas veces para calmar sus nervios, y a su lado se encontraban Naruto y Sakura reflexionando sobre el accidente y como vieron a Sasuke salir del auto.

- Itachi - el aludido giró su cabeza encontrándose con Mikoto, y recibiendo un fuerte abrazo, detrás venía Suze. - ¿Cómo están? - Mikoto se miraba preocupada, y los golpes de Fugaku se empezaban a tornar rojos y a marcarse .

- Fugaku entró en paro respiratorio.- Mikoto se tapo la boca conteniendo un grito de dolor y tristeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. - Sasuke sólo esta inconsciente, y lo van a establecer, pero Fugaku no va a resistir mucho. - Mikoto dio un paso hacia atrás con la mirada perdida, y Itachi la llevo hasta una silla en la sala de espera.

* * *

><p>Sus orbes negras se encontraron con un montón de blanco. <em>Hóspital<em>, se dijo. Y todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, levantándose rápidamente, acelerando su pulso y activando una alarma. Inmediato llegó una enfermera lista para inyectarle un calmante, la enfermera miró al paciente, lo vio perdido, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidió ignorarlo y aplicar el calmante. La enfermera se retiró en silencio.

_Sasuke... Déjame entrar ._

_ - _No - se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, ante el repentino dolor de cabeza, y negó repetidas veces. - No, tú seas lo que seas, no vas entrar, quizás estas adentro, pero no vas a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. No - escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos apurados a llegar con él.

- Sasuke ¿ te encuentras bien?- era Itachi, sintió un alivio tremendo al verlo ahí, a su lado.

- Sólo es una pequeña migraña, sólo eso. ¿ Y papá? - Itachi paso saliva, sabía que Sasuke preguntaría eso.

- Sasuke ... -

- Olvídalo , papá no importa- tal respuesta confundió a Itachi, se tendría que ahorrar la explicación para más tarde, y eso sería problemático.

- Tu iniciación, Fugaku la comenzó en el auto, y terminó en el choque. Si escuchas voces, seguro es él-.

- ¿Quién?- Sasuke estaba confundido, todo se amontonó en su pecho y comenzó a temblar.

- Rikany - Itachi vio los cambios en el rostro de Sasuke, paso de la confusión, miedo a la ira .

- Así que ese bastardo existe, por él fueron esos malditos años encerrados en ese centro. Demonios- golpeó la cama con la mano, Itachi sólo lo observaba las reacciones de Sasuke. -¿ Qué quiere Rikany con mi cuerpo? - .

- Encontrar una chica - al fondo se escuchó una voz potente y aterciopelada. Los dos hermanos voltearon encontrándose con un rubio de ojos negros.- No te preocupes soy el mismo Rikany, sólo que con diferente disfraz- los hermanos estaban asombrados de la aparición de tal personaje. Pero más Sasuke que comenzaba a rechinar los dientes.- Una chica llamada Misaki- y sonrió arrogante al ver la expresión de miedo en las caras de los hermanos.

- No creo poder ayudarte - contradijo Sasuke

- No necesito tu permiso - los ojos negros cambiaron por azules. - El permiso de Fugaku fue más que suficiente, prácticamente me vendió tu cuerpo como un contenedor, y ahorita esta muriéndose- Sasuke giró rápidamente hacia Itachi, y éste sólo bajo la cabeza.

- ¿En que problema me metí?-

- Eres mío Uchiha Sasuke- el cabello paso a negro y su estatura aumento.- Y nadie podrá deshacerse de mi. Cuanto lo siento - y salió por la puerta a paso lento, murmurando una melodía desconocida.

Se avecinaba una gran tormenta, y sólo Sasuke saldría ileso.

* * *

><p>Chicos realmente siento la tardanza, si gustan lincharme esta bien, y sé que esto es algo corto, pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo, siento haber abandonado esto. Y espero disfruten. (Esperosusreviews)<p> 


	7. Chapter 8

_Todo estaba en orden dentro de aquella casa, pero en una de las oficinas se respiraba la tensión._

-_Encontré algo que quizás pueda servirte. Aunque fue difícil, el hombre es fácil de localizar- al peliplata le encantaban esa clase de ''misiones'', ni siquiera le importo que alguien como Rikany le diera órdenes. – Habrá una fiesta hoy en la noche, y casualmente este hombre necesita una dama de compañía. ¿Te animas a robarle el alma? - . Y levanto la vista en busca de una negativa, encontrándose con una chica que no figuraba más de los 20 años. Abrió la boca sorprendido. Rikany estaba dispuesto a todo._

_- Su alma es mía, fue él, el que se robó mi pedazo- la chica se dio la vuelta, mostrando un rostro pequeño con facciones delicadas, era sin duda una mujer hermosa de pelo negro y largo. La transformación había exitosa.- Dime Kakashi ¿me queda bien el pelo largo?- el aludido se mantuvo callado - ¿O qué dices de este vestido color azul? ¿Muy sencillo?- El peliplata se acercó hacia Rikany, y le acarició el pelo._

_- Una dama muy hermosa, por supuesto- su mano bajo a hasta la mejilla de la mujer. -¿Qué le harás al hombre? ¿Seducirlo? – esperaba recibir una afirmativa. _

_- Haré lo que sea para estar completo como hace muchos años- se quitó agresivamente la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, su voz era la única rara. – Preferiría que no me tocaras, Kakashi- de sus labios salió una fina y delicada melodía, parecía que algo divino te hablaba. ''Eres muy bueno, en esto de engañar'' pensó Kakashi. _

_La chica se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi. Él se quedó adentro pensando en las posibilidades que tenían de encontrar a Misaki. ''Cuando reúna todas las piezas, ¿En verdad va a encontrarla? ¿De verdad serán felices? Esa felicidad será a costa de la felicidad de otra persona''. Los pasos de Rikany convertido en mujer, se escuchaban a lo lejos. _

_**Flash back **_

_Rikany le observaba con los ojos llenos de dolor._

_-¿Qué dices que fue lo que sucedió? – Kakashi lo miraba y aun no creía que hubiera pasado eso. Con un simple conjuro no se podía echar a un alma en proceso de transición, ni mucho menos desaparecerla. _

_- Se incendió, todo en el cuarto estaba bien excepto ella. ¡No quedaron ni cenizas! – unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos azules. –Me mandaron una carta, van a darme un trabajo. Quieren información, y no puedo negarme, porque tienen en su poder a Misaki. No sé como pero la tienen- el chico siguió con su llanto en silencio. Kakashi levanto la mirada y supo que estaban perdidos. _

_- Vamos hacer lo que se pueda Rikany, todo lo que se pueda- se agachó a la altura del chico y le abrazo. Si habían perdido una gran joven, pero también la información que contenía se perdió. ''Hubiese sido mejor que la mataran'' pensó. _

**_End flash back _**

_-¿Qué haces? – Kakashi observaba como Rikany se ponía ese disfraz, lo vio ponerse del mejor perfume, y arreglando ese pelo del que era dueño siendo una mujer._

_-¿No lo ves? – la mujercilla soltó una carcajada, aun cuando se escuchaba siniestra, tenía ese toque tierno. – Me arreglo para ese hombre. Voy a usar en su contra lo que me convirtió en demonio en mi vida antigua. Yo sé mejor que nadie que una mujer – se señaló – como yo, o bien arreglada como yo y este toque inocente, puede volver loco a cualquier hombre- se giró a mirar a Kakashi. -¿Qué esperas para arreglarte? – le preguntó demandante._

_- No voy a entrar ahí. No voy a ver lo que le harás a ese hombre- y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la pequeña habitación._

_Media hora después se encontraban dentro de un carruaje. Rikany sonreía arrogante, y Kakashi sólo le observaba. Nunca debió de haberle dicho sobre la existencia de aquel hombre. _

_El carruaje detuvo la marcha, y Kakashi bajo primero ayudando a su acompañante. Observaba todo a su alrededor, la casa en frente estaba iluminada y adornada de una forma hermosa. ''No todo será tan desastroso''. Dio señal para que se llevaran el carro, y acompaño a la mujer al interior de la casona. En cuanto entraron los abordó un hombre alto ofreciendo llevar sus abrigos, la chica se deshizo rápido del abrigo que llevaba encima y le hizo una seña a Kakashi para que hiciera lo mismo, el hombre los tomo y siguió su camino hacia la derecha. La casa era simplemente hermosa, al centro contaba con una escalera en caracol, que llevaba a la planta alta, donde se observaba a más personas charlando cómodamente. ''Esos ventanales, son muy hermosos'' pensó Rikany, y sin poder evitarlo a su mente volvió el recuerdo de Misaki, ''a ella le gustaban los ventanales''. Y sintió sus ojos arder. _

_-¿Estas bien?- al ver que no respondía, la sacudió sutilmente- ¿Rikany? – y la chica lo miro, vacía, sin ninguna emoción, Kakashi la movió suavemente de nuevo, y ella lo empujo para que le quitara las manos de sus hombros. _

_- Perfecta. Y no soy Rikany, sería mejor que me llamaras. . . – lo pensó por un momento, pero ninguna idea llegaba a su mente – de alguna otra forma, pueden descubrirnos- y se adelantó moviendo de una manera provocativa sus caderas. _

_- Como quieras, sobrina querida – murmuró Kakashi. A lo lejos observo como el anfitrión de la fiesta se acercaba a ''la pequeña'' pelinegra. Era un hombre alto y rubio._

_- Tío – la chica lo llamo con un tono dulce- El Conde desea conocerte – y sonrió de una forma que decía más que la felicidad de conocer a un hombre guapo. Kakashi avanzó mirando como ''El Conde'' tomaba por la cintura a su ''sobrina''. En ese momento todo se derrumbó supo que la chica o Rikany, como fuera, estaba perdida._

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el hospital, con esa sensación de que en algún momento alguien moriría. Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde que Itachi se retiró. Estaba acostado boca arriba en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo ocurrido, desde el accidente hasta la misteriosa aparición del que le había arrebatado una infancia plena. Sabía que estaba poseído por una clase de demonio que al parecer buscaba una chica. Una chica. Eso era algo loco, un demonio enamorado para él era algo imposible, quizás la buscaba por información, todo eso cambió cuando le dijo que lo necesitaba a él para poder encontrarla. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la duda se hizo en su mente.<p>

Se escuchó un ruido y abrió un poco los ojos. Alcanzo a distinguir una melena rosa y unas hebras negras. Y después sus voces.

_-¿Cómo está?_ – esa era la voz de su hermano, no Itachi, si no Suze. Supuso que le preguntaba a ¿Sakura? Era la única que conocía tenía el pelo rosa y había visto en el accidente antes de caer inconsciente. Seguro era ella.

-_Ninguno de los dos recibió un golpe fuerte como para caer en el hospital, pero Fugaku está muriéndose y sabes que tu hermano lo llevaron a quirófano_.- Sasuke gimió internamente, todo se había pasado ¿lo operaron? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Fugaku? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? – _No sabemos qué fue lo que paso exactamente dentro de ese carro, Suze. Ellos estaban golpeados pero_. . . .-

- _No me digas más, con eso es suficiente. Ya sé que fue lo que sucedió- _Un ruido sonó por toda la habitación. –_Maldición, Sakura quédate con él- _ y se escucharon los pasos apurados, en unos segundos ya no los escuchó y abrió por completo sus ojos revelando sus orbes negras.

Sakura giró a verlo y lo vio sentado contra la almohada. Sin pensarlo le sonrió muy tiernamente. Sasuke sólo la miró, y miró intentando ver el cabello negro que había visto en el accidente, pero nada, sólo consiguió una punzada en la cabeza, hizo una mueca y giró sus ojos hacia otra dirección, no le molestaba su presencia pero, bueno solamente no quería verla. Y pensó nuevamente en lo que había pasado, una y otra, y otra vez, sólo para martirizarse. Y en su mente algo se hizo nítido. . .

_Estaba parado con la bata del hospital en una habitación demasiado decorado, algo muy extravagante para su gusto_

_-Podrás consentir que tome a tu sobrina – le dijo un hombre rubio a uno peli plateado (este último le recordó a Kakashi). – Le haré feliz, y sé que ella hará lo mismo conmigo- le dijo al momento que besaba la boca de la chica pelinegra, y ésta se afianzaba del cuello del blanco. Se separaron y la chica sonrió con arrogancia al peliplata. Sasuke sólo los observaba, sabía que era un recuerdo que no le pertenecía_

_-Supongo que debería dejarlos solos para que se conozcan mejor, paso mañana por ti. Misaki- le hablo a la pelinegra, y sin despedirse del rubio salió de la habitación. Sabía que aquellos tratos eran normales en una fiesta como aquella. _

_Una vez solos en el cuarto. El chico rubio tomo de la mano a la pelinegra y la condujo hasta el borde de la cama.- Podemos comenzar, querida- y con delicadeza la acostó en la gran cama y él se subió sobre ella. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas? – le pregunto mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de ella. _

_-Vengo por algo que me pertenece- le dijo en un suspiro al sentirse despojada por una de sus prendas.- Si me lo das prometo conservar ¡Ah!- se vio interrumpida su frase, el rubio comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos desnudos.- Prometo conservar tu cuerpo- y su respiración se volvió inestable, nunca había experimentado el placer, siendo, siendo una mujer. _

_Sasuke miraba todo desde una esquina, y de pronto sus ojos coincidieron con los de la mujer. Y la observó calmado, como si la chica que estaba mirando no estuviera gimiendo sutilmente a un hombre al que apenas conocía._

_-¡Ah! –mientras miraba al pelinegro tomaba entre sus manos la cabellera del hombre que le estaba regalando sus últimos momentos. Y aun mirando al pelinegro arqueó su espalda al sentir como el rubio tomaba entre sus labios uno de sus pezones. – ¡Dios!- _

_- Mejor di mi nombre – le dijo el hombre mientras se empujaba contra ella, haciéndola sentir todo su ser.- la chica se arqueó más._

_- Sasuke – había dicho su nombre, Sasuke se alarmó – Sasuke- miró como la mujer seguía suspirando cada vez más fuerte y llamándolo – Sasuke- y él seguía ahí parado sin responder - ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?- _

Y abrió los ojos. Sakura saltó impresionada hacia atrás. Hace unos momentos el pelinegro estaba cómo ido, y cuando abrió los ojos estos ya no eran negros, si no azules y su pelo, su pelo era rubio. Eso no estaba bien, quizás.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto él con un tono neutro. Sakura se veía muy asombrada. - ¿Por qué me miras así?- .

-Tus ojos y tu pelo son de otro color- le contestó ella rápidamente, y enseguida le pasó un espejo. – Mírate, sólo mira eso- le dijo y se volteó hacia otro lado. Sasuke tomo el espejo con miedo y se miró, abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió, lucía como el tipo que había visto antes del accidente, él que le dijo que era lo único bueno que quedaba de. . . . Rikany.

- Dios ¿qué me está pasando?- y él espejo cayó de sus manos quebrándose en el suelo. Sólo en su mente pudo escuchar algo y al parecer aquello pertenecía al demonio que estaba dentro de él.

_-Así es mi querido Sasuke. Para poder comerme el alma, que me pertenecía, tuve que acostarme con ese hombre, he de decir que por ella hago todo, todo, y espero entiendas eso. Tú eres la última pieza y no me vas a fallar, porque para cuando encuentre a esa mujer, tu esencia estará perdida-._

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Lo último que vio fue como entraba a la habitación una pelinegra de sonrisa burlona, muy parecida a la que vio en su trance.

* * *

><p>(Fin del capitulo )<p>

Y aquí me tienen :'3


End file.
